


No One Else

by Renai_chan



Series: Ethos of Trust [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, angry!BAMF!Steve, possessive!Steve, woobie!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony finds that Obi is a bastard and Steve loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so because apparently I am a massive wimp against bad rap, I have made enormous changes to this Ethos entry. Admittedly, real life may have bled into this more so than usual, hence the scene. It's not a kink of mine; it's just how I envision myself should I encounter a similar situation in real life with my significant other (I thankfully haven't). And yeah, that I think this means I'm living a pretty screwed-up love life, but eh. What's done is done.
> 
> I apologize if anyone was triggered because of that scene.
> 
> On another note, to those who bookmarked, if you still want the original, send me an email (renai.chan@yahoo.com) and I can send it to you.

“You’re distracted,” Steve said, depositing a slice of steak in his mouth as he watched his sub push his own food around his plate. It was neither a question nor an observation; it was a command, really, for Tony to explain why. Except that he didn’t usually like giving Tony commands, so he almost always gave him an out whenever he had to. Tony never really took him up on the out, though. He was a sub, after all; it was his biological calling to answer to every one of his Dom’s commands, questions and orders.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony answered, picking up his knife and cutting into the chicken slices on top of his salad. It was one of his favourite dishes at one of his favourite restaurants, but this time, he didn’t feel like eating especially with Steve watching him and waiting for the answer that he knew he eventually had to give. “If dad hadn’t asked you to,” he started and paused, sliding the meat through the salad dressing in an attempt to make the action look natural. Steve had set his fork down, the next bite of meat he was supposed to take still attached to the prongs. “Would you have taken me as your sub?” he finally asked, not daring to look up lest he see the small frown on Steve’s face he usually wore when he was particularly disappointed.

 

Steve was only concerned, though.

 

“What’s this about?” he asked. He didn’t have an answer to Tony’s question because that was in the past and he didn’t make a habit of thinking about things that didn’t happen in the past. Tony brought the chicken to his lips to avoid answering. When he looked up, though, Steve could see calm determination in his eyes.

 

“I just… I want to know if you wanted me or if you had no choice but to take me,” he answered.

 

“Oh, Tony,” Steve sighed, reaching over and taking one of his sub’s hands into his. He noticed the slight tension in the fingers, but made no comment. “Of course I wanted you— _want_ you. When have you ever known me to put up with something I don’t like?” He cracked a small smile, but dropped it when Tony failed to return it. “What brought this up?” he asked.

 

“Well…” Tony started, suddenly unsure. When he looked elsewhere to avoid Steve’s eyes, another frown crossed the Dom’s features. “I was talking to Obi the other day—”

 

“Of _course_ ,” Steve nearly spat. Tony suddenly turned to him, surprised and a little bit alarmed. He knew Steve and Obi didn’t like each other, but it wasn’t like Steve to speak of anyone with that much venom in his voice. At the alarmed look, Steve dropped his expression and sighed instead. “Go on.” He didn’t like Tony hanging around with Obi, but the younger man liked Obi a lot and Steve wasn’t about to ban Tony from his friends over plain jealousy and his own issues with the other man.

 

“He mentioned in passing that he tried to congratulate you a couple of days after you and dad talked but you hadn’t decided still.”

 

“Of course not, Tony. It was a decision that was going to change the rest of our lives. I wasn’t going to decide on it right away.” Tony still looked doubtful and carried on.

 

“And he said that dad said you hadn’t taken any sub since Bucky and that you still hadn’t gotten over him…”

 

“Tony…”

 

“And that you wouldn’t have taken me at all if dad hadn’t hinted and you hadn’t found out that dad had asked Obi, too,” he finally finished, looking back at Steve. The soldier’s jaw was set.

 

“You shouldn’t be listening to what Obi says,” he answered, biting on the slice of steak on his fork and cutting a new piece, ending the conversation. Tony only watched him and waited, still expecting—hoping for an explanation, a reassurance. Steve glanced at him, clenched his jaw, then sighed again. “There are few people in the world, Tony, who wouldn’t want you for their sub. You’re gorgeous, rich, intelligent and charming. Obi sees that everyday and wants that for himself.” Steve took Tony’s hands in his. “I want you because you’re all that, but also because you’re a brat and you spend too much time in the lab and you never do as you’re told and you drink too much coffee—”

 

“So I’m—what? A charity case?” Steve frowned.

 

“You aren’t listening, Tony. I love you because of everything you are, not just because of the positive things about you—”

 

“You love me because you’re my godfather, and you raised me; you didn’t need to be my Dom to love me like that. It’s different from… from the way you loved Bucky! If he came back to life, who’d you choose? Me or him?”

 

“What does that _matter_?! He’d dead! He won’t be coming back!” Steve exclaimed, exasperation overtaking his calm reasoning.

 

“But what if he did? You took him as your sub because you love him. I’m you’re sub because you don’t want Obi to be my Dom!” The other patrons of the restaurant were starting to look, and a flash of annoyance hit Steve.

 

“You’re being irrational, Tony! We are _not_ discussing this here!” he declared with finality. Tony glared at him momentarily before picking up his fork and bringing a piece of lettuce up to his mouth.

 

“Obi wouldn’t have needed time,” he muttered under his breath just before his mouth closed over his fork. Steve suddenly slammed his fists on the table, making the cutlery, and everyone within a five-meter radius, jump. Tony’s eyes were wide with surprise.

 

“Do _not_ compare me with him!” he growled angrily before standing up and storming off.

 

……………

 

“Oh, Tony,” Obi gave a hearty chuckle and patted his hand consolingly. “Darling, of course Steve would get mad if you put it _that_ way.” Tony frowned.

 

“What other way could I have put it?”

 

“Darling, men like Steve… well, they don’t like it when their subs put up a fight, especially in public like that,” Obi explained. “Don’t get me wrong, Steve is a nice guy, but he was born in the 20s; he’s a _traditionalist_. People like that expect their subs to be meek, obedient little things, quiet, humble, worshipful, that kind of thing.” Tony frowned a little bit more because in the five years he and Steve had been together, he had never gotten that impression of his Dom. “Arguing with him in the middle of a restaurant. Well, it’s not wonder he got mad!”

 

“But then how will I _know_ , Obi?” Tony asked. Obi chuckled again.

 

“All men are different, Tony. I wouldn’t know _exactly_ what you should do,” he answered. “Why, if I were in Steve’s place, you wouldn’t have to wonder at all. I’d tell you outright that I’d choose you over Bucky anytime. Bucky was just any regular soldier. But you… You’re a certified genius and the only son of the owner of a billion-dollar enterprise, plus you’re beautiful—who would ever think to choose anyone else?”

 

“But is that it? I’m rich, handsome and smart?” Tony asked with a small moue as he tucked into his dessert. “I’m not perfect, Obi.”

 

“Oh, of course not,” Obi said dismissively. “But we can always work on those flaws later on.” He signalled for the check. “Look, we’re both done here. Why don’t I take you home and tell you what to do on the way, yeah? We wouldn’t want Steve getting worked up about me bringing you home too late,” Obi said, dabbing at the corner of his lips and putting his napkin down. Tony dug into the last of his crème brulèe and followed suit not a few seconds later. They headed out after Obi had settled the check and waited under the restaurant’s awning, just outside the door, for the car to come around. It was a quiet night and aside from the few cars that passed and the people who walked to and from destinations unknown, the surrounding area was relatively quiet.

 

“Would you have needed the time to think about it?” Tony suddenly asked. Obi turned to him evenly, no surprise on his face.

 

“Not a second, Tony,” he said, his hands moving to grip either of Tony’s upper arms. “Not even for a second.” And then his lips were on Tony’s and the younger man froze.

 

……………

 

He came home to find Steve in the study, talking quietly with his father. It wasn’t his place to interrupt, neither was he in the mood to do so. His lips still stung from Obi’s kiss and his nerves still buzzed with fear at Steve’s reaction.

 

Instead, he headed for their room and readied himself for bed, sitting patiently on the bed in his pajamas until Steve came through the door.

 

“Steve—,” he started.

 

“Not now, Tony,” the older man said with a sigh, heading into the bathroom and preventing Tony from saying anything further. The sub buried himself under the blankets, curling into a fetal position while he listened to the faucets turning on and off. He heard the shower running briefly and the light switch click. Then a few minutes later, the bed dipped as Steve slid in beside him. Tony was already halfway to sleep when he finally felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a muscled chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” he heard Steve whisper and felt a kiss pressed to his neck. Only then was he able to drift off into sleep.

 

……………

 

Tony heard the door open and looked up, not having heard Pepper announce any guests for him. Few people entered his office unannounced, and Tony immediately smiled at the person who did. Steve strode in purposefully, though, his face set around the eyes and mouth and Tony frowned in confusion.

 

“Hi,” he greeted.

 

“What is this, Tony?” Steve asked without preamble, calmly but with a hint of anger simmering beneath, and threw down a large picture on top of the schematics Tony was looking through. Tony caught sight of it almost immediately.

 

And froze.

 

“I…” he stuttered, his eyes widening. “Steve, it’s not—it was… I… I didn’t—“ He looked away from the picture and into his Dom’s furious blue eyes.

 

“What. Is. This, Tony?” Steve asked again through clenched teeth, leaning forward over the desk, and Tony couldn’t answer because in all the years he had known his godfather, he had never seen the man this wound up with anger. He glanced once more at the picture that showed Obi clutching both his upper arms, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS?!” Steve suddenly screamed, slamming both hands onto the desk. The ‘bang’ made Tony jump nearly a foot back and sent a large crack running through the mahogany. Several security officers, secretaries and Pepper came rushing into the room in alarm, but they too froze in place at the sight of the pair staring at each other, one terrified, the other apoplectic.

 

“Steve, it’s—I… I’m sorry. It’s not—“ But Steve slammed his fists down on the table again, shutting him up and cleaving the wood in half, scattering the items in and on it. Tense seconds passed before Steve picked the picture up, crammed it into his pocket and grabbed Tony by the forearm, dragging him over the mess of a desk and into the hallway, pushing his way through the crowd gathered at the door. Tony winced at the tight grip, but didn’t fight against it. He allowed himself to be dragged through the secretary cubicles, drawing the attention of the occupants. He recognized the direction they were headed: the office of the Chief Financial Officer.

 

Stane was just outside with Howard, checking files brought to him by his assistant, looking as if all was right with the world. He caught sight of the pair when they were a few feet away, smiling widely and greeting them with an ‘Ah, Steve, Tony.’ Steve released Tony’s arm and left him standing a few feet away without breaking stride. Only then did the other pair realize that something was wrong and an expression of surprise overtook their faces. Stane and Howard’s eyes widened at the expression of furious determination on Steve’s face before the soldier drew back his fist and landed a punch—controlled (because a full-powered punch to the face from Captain America could very well kill a grown man), but just barely—right on Stane’s jaw, throwing the younger man onto the ground.

 

“Steve!” Howard exclaimed, holding out an arm against Steve’s chest to keep a distance between his two friends, but he was, of course, no match for Steve who merely pushed him aside and picked Stane up by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him up against a nearby wall.

 

“I should fucking kill you,” Steve hissed so that only Stane could hear him. “God knows I could. Too. Fucking. Easily.” His grip tightened for a second before he shoved Stane harder against the wall and let go. He turned his back to the CFO and started to walk away when Stane pulled his fist back for a punch of his own. Steve almost laughed as he quickly spun around and caught the punch in his palm before twisting Stane’s arm and forcing him to his knees. “If you touch him again,” he snarled, “I will break your arms. If you kiss him again, I will break your face.” He then threw Stane’s arm to the ground and grabbed Tony again, hauling him away and leaving the office befuddled and alarmed.

 

……………

 

Steve and Tony sat in silence as the car drove them home, the soldier stewing in his anger and the genius becoming more terrified as each second passed. Tony wanted to explain, to apologize, to be yelled at, anything but this awful silence, but he said nothing and dared not move until they got home and when the car stopped, Steve got up and out without sparing Tony a second glance.

 

He hurried after his Dom, keeping close on his heels and ignoring Maria and Jarvis when they passed them in the entry way. Steve let himself in their bedroom and left Tony to choose to follow him in or not, which was ridiculous really because Tony would always, always follow Steve. Inside, Steve sank down onto an armchair, his elbows resting on his knees and his lips hidden behind his clasped hands. Tony crossed the lounge quickly and fell to his knees before him, bowing his head in submission and waiting.

 

After a long moment, Steve spoke.

 

“I know you couldn’t have possibly wanted that,” he said, quietly, evenly and controlled. Tony nodded. “I know Stane took fucking advantage of you.” Tony wanted to scream ‘Yes! Yes, he did!’ but said nothing. “Because if I knew you wanted him… I’d leave you, Tony. Without even thinking about it. Do you understand?” Tony’s heartbeat sped up at the mere thought, and his breathing grew harsher, but he nodded evenly, shifting his position so that he sat on the heels of his feet. “But that’s not what makes me so goddamned angry,” Steve continued, ignoring the way Tony tensed. “What makes me so fucking furious is that you _did not tell me_. That I had to find out through a picture of some goddamn anonymous spy!”

 

“Steve, please—”

 

“Not now, Tony. I don't want to hear anything from you right now.” Steve sighed heavily, pressing his forehead to his hands. Tony bit his lip, willing the tears forming in his eyes to stop, but it was futile because one tear leaked out anyway, followed by another, then another, then another until he was crying silently. 

 

Eventually, Steve stood, still mostly ignoring his sub, and pulled the picture from his pocket, tossing it onto the table.

 

“Stay here, Tony.”

 

……………

 

“Hey, Nick. Is Phil available? I need to call in a favour.”

 

……………

 

Steve strode into Stane’s office about two hours later. It pleased him to see Stane sporting an ugly bruise on his jaw.

 

“What do you want, Rogers?” he asked, all traces of false pleasantry gone. Steve didn’t stop until he was leaning over Stane’s desk, looming over him.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” he said. “And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll fucking stop.” Stane met his gaze evenly. “You’ve been brainwashing him against me. Telling him that I needed time to think over taking him as my sub? Telling him that I haven’t gotten over Bucky? Taking him on dates and showing him what you’d do that I wouldn’t?”

 

“None of which were lies, Rogers,” Stane said.

 

“ _None of which are your business either_!” Steve slammed his fists on the table and when he controlled his temper, added, “And then you pull that stunt and get your guy to give me the evidence? What did you expect? That I’d hide my anger under our forced friendliness toward each other? That’s I’d be so damn angry with Tony that I’d discard him and leave him for you to pick up the pieces? Well, wasn’t _that_ plan well thought out!” Stane glared at him. “Unlike you, Stane, I want Tony because of him, not because he’s my ticket to success; there is very little that can make me no longer want him and that pathetic excuse of a plan doesn’t make the cut.” Steve leaned closer. “You’ll never have him, Stane. Even if he no longer wants me, I’ll make sure he never _ever_ wants you.” With a last glare, he walked straight out of the office.

 

……………

 

It took him just over three hours to get back to home.

 

He made his way to his room and paused momentarily before entering. Tony was still kneeling on the carpet, his cheeks still streaked with tears. He looked up hopefully when Steve entered and locked the door behind him, and Steve couldn’t find it in himself to be angry anymore. He sat on the bench at the foot of the bed and motioned Tony over. The younger man winced loudly as he moved his aching knees, but crawled over nevertheless. Steve stroked one cheek with his thumb and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth which Tony accepted desperately, a new line of tears tracking its way down his cheeks.

 

“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry,” he mumbled rapidly against Steve’s lips, but he was quickly silenced with another kiss as he was pulled into Steve’s lap. He clung tightly to his lover’s neck and refused to pull away. Steve kissed him softly and stroked his back and arms and face until Tony had no choice but to break the kiss and press his face in Steve’s neck as sobs wracked through his body.

 

“Shhh…” Steve murmured. “I’m sorry, darling. I’m sorry…”

 

“No! No, don’t apologize. It… It’s not your fault,” Tony hiccupped. “You’re amazing and perfect, and it’s all my fault.” Steve kissed him again. “I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have gone with him. I should have told you. I’m sorry.” He hiccupped again, so Steve picked him up and gently laid him on the bed before kicking off his shoes and straddling his sub to kiss him properly. Tony reached up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck and parted his mouth to allow Steve’s tongue entry. He whimpered softly as Steve coaxed the tension away from him with his mouth and his hands. But when Steve parted their lips to trail kisses down Tony’s neck and chest, Tony resumed his babbled apologies.

 

Steve ignored him and paid attention to his nipples, licking and sucking and nipping at them and earning himself sharp intakes of breath in between each murmur of ‘I’m sorry’ and when he was satisfied that Tony was properly breathless and his apologies had died into moans, he moved lower and lower to kiss his thighs as he spread them before taking Tony’s cock in his mouth. The younger man cried out and arched up into him, his fingers tangling in Steve’s hair, while the other man sucked and stroked him.

 

“Oh!” Tony cried as Steve swallowed around him and spread his legs wider. A long lick from the base of his cock to the tip had him moaning long and loud and he whimpered when Steve gently sucked on the tip. But it was only when Steve sucked him harder and stroked him faster that he tightened his grip in his hair and came hard in his Dom’s mouth.

 

Everything was still hazy when Steve pushed his knees to his chest. He felt the stretch of a pair of fingers in him, and he hissed softly in pleasure while Steve stretched and prepared him. The soldier stroked his other hand over the underside of Tony’s thighs and murmured so softly that Tony couldn’t hear. But before he could ask, Steve pushed another finger in him and all coherent thought vanished. The fingers in him stretched and stroked him and then all too suddenly pressed against the bundle of nerves that made Tony gasp and grasp at the hand by his thighs.

 

“Please. Please, sir, please,” he pleaded because he didn’t feel that he deserved to call Steve by name just yet. Steve obliged by pulling his fingers out and leaning over Tony to suck at his earlobe while his cock breached him. The moans that resulted never got old for him. He pushed himself in further, slowly, gently, and Tony whimpered more from the reason behind such treatment than from the stretch of the cock in him.

 

“I get so jealous when I see other people with you,” Steve whispered in his ear as he slowly moved in and out of his godson. “I just want to take you away and keep you where only I can be with you because you’re so beautiful and so fucking perfect.” Tony stroked his back and murmured incoherently. He bit down gently on the skin between his neck and shoulders as he moved and sated himself in Tony. He muffled his moan in Tony’s shoulder as he came, with Tony stroking his back until his orgasm died down. He then lifted his head to look at his lover and stroked his cheek.

 

“I love you, Tony,” he whispered. Tony leaned into his caress and whispered back:

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
